Secrets of the Immortals Camping
by IOU1882
Summary: The immortals gang goes camping! Things go terribly wrong! Water fairies, giant bear(not whale) monster, injured immortals! Also lots and lots of humor! Will they make it out alive? Enjoy! ;D
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my ****_first_**** fanfic, so go easy on me ok! I was just finishing the Enchantress when I thought of this story. I thought, "Wouldn't it be cool if all of the characters go camping?" So here I am, writing a fanfic about immortals going camping. I am also adding some new characters to the story. So please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing!**

**Characters: BOYS: Marethyu(Josh), Count of Saint-Germain, Palamedes, Will Shakespeare, Billy the Kid, Black Hawk, Niten, Nicholas Flamel, and Niccollo Machiavelli.**

**Girls: Sophie Newman, Tsagaglalal, Scathach, Aoife, Joan of Arc, Virginia Dare, and Perenelle Flamel.**

Prologue: Pacific Heights, 2 years after the Battle of Danu Talis

It was a nice summer day in June. Sophie was watching American Idol with the A/C set on high, and the fan blowing. There were empty tubs of ice cream littered across the table, and another one on Sophie's lap. "Uggh! It's sooo hot today", groaned Sophie as she shoved a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

Suddenly,as fast a blink of an eye, the screen suddenly went black. "Hey, I was watching that...", then she realized that nobody was home. Then, the screen came back to life and a VERY familiar face was seen in it. "Josh!" exclaimed Sophie excitedly. "Or should I call you Marethyu?"

"Hi, sis! How are things going?" asked Josh, equally excited. Sophie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Good. How about you?" "Great, everything is quite peachy here", answered Josh as he scanned the living room. "So where's Tasagaglala?"

"Hmm...Oh Tsasgaglala!" remembered Sophie."She just left a couple of hours ago to go shopping with Scathach. So why did you call?"

Josh was caught of guard by the question, and quickly regained his senses. "Oh..well...um...I just been thinking that...Its been a long while since we've spent some time together..." Sophie grinned and raised an eyebrow at her brother's hesitation. "Yes, go on".

"I was thinking that we can maybe go camping", Josh blurted out quickly."You know, like the old days." The prospect of going camping made Sophie ecstatic. "Awesome! Hey, can we invite all the immortals, too?"asked Sophie. Josh's face broke into a huge smile. "Of course! In fact, invite Palamedes, Will, see if Nick and Perry can make, Scathach and Aoife, and Niten, Billy the Kid and Black Hawk, check if Virginia is available, and see if Machiavelli can come. Oh, and Tsagaglala and Saint Germain and of course, Joan."

As he finished, Sophie was rapidly creating a list if people to invite. "...And Germain, and Joan. There, got it!" exclaimed Sophie. "Good", said Josh, "And remember to pass out these t-shirts for them to wear. Ah, can't wait to see all of you there tomorrow! Ta-ta!" Then the screen went blank, then turned on to American Idol. Sophie slumped back down onto the couch, as a wooden chest full of "I LOVE CAMPING" t-shirts magically appeared on her right.

There was a light smile on her face as she rested her eyes for a few moments. _Wait...Where are we suppose to go?! _she suddenly realized, and jolted upright frantically. To her relief, Josh came on the screen again and said, "Oh, I almost forgot! I did a favor for Chronos, and in return he sequenced a leygate in your backyard. It is connected to where we will be camping for the next five days. Bye!" Then he vanished.

_Now you tell me!_ Thought Sophie. So then she took out her phone and began making phone calls to the various named immortals.

**To be continued...**

**So...how is it going so far? Please review and give me your opinion. So bear with me people! :D**


	2. Day 1 Part 1

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but I was...busy. So here you go, the 2nd chapter! BTW, I own nothing! These characters all belong to the brilliant author, Michael Scott. He is my second favorite author next to Mark Twain. ;)**

Day 1 Part 1: Sophie's backyard in Pacific Heights

The day after Josh have contacted Sophie, all the immortals have rushed as quickly as they can to San Francisco, all ready to go camping. The first to arrive was Billy the Kid and Black Hawk. Both were dressed in the 'I LOVE CAMPING' t-shirts that Josh have provided. Both were also wearing faded jeans and cowboy boots. Unlike BH, Billy was wearing his brand-new black cowboy hat. There was a knife hanging in a sheath from Black Hawk's belt, and a tomahawk slung across his shoulders. For his weapon, Billy had two Colt Revolver pistols, both tucked nicely into their holsters. "YEEEHAW!"shouted Billy, "I just love me some good'ol camping!" "Yes, I think that it will be most enjoyable", said Black Hawk, "Mostly since this time we're not hiding from the authorities." Both Billy and BH had smiles on their faces.

"Good", said Sophie happily, "Now all we have to do is wait for the others." Then she pointed to a table laden with food. "Help yourselves to some lemonade and a muffin." They both nodded and began to walk to the table.

Just then, Nick and Perry and Machiavelli came out from the door. "Nick! Perry! So nice to see you again!" exclaimed Sophie as she hugged them both tightly. "Nice...to see you too...Sophie", stuttered Nicholas gasping for air. "Now can you let us go?" "Oh, sorry...my bad", said Sophie apologetically as she released her hold on them. "No, no dear. It's not your fault. We understand that this is really exciting indeed!", reassured Perenlelle politely.

Meanwhile, Machiavelli headed over where Billy and and Black Hawk were stuffing their faces with food. He let out a small cough to get their attention. "Mach! So great to see you again buddy!", said Billy as he gave him a big bear-hug. "You remember Black Hawk, right?", asked Billy pointing to the tall Native American. "How do you do, Mach", asked the tall Native American as he extended his hand to Niccollo. "Good, and you?" asked Mach while shaking his hand. "Also good..." Black Hawk stared intently into his face. "But something is different about you. Did you get a haircut?" "Why, yes! Thanks for noticing!", exclaimed Mach as he ran his fingers through his black/gray hair. "No problem. I looks great on you." Billy then handed Niccollo a muffin."Here, enjoy a muffin." "Gladly!", said Mach taking a bite of the muffin."Mmmm...blueberry, my favorite."

"Hey! How is everyone doing out here!" All heads to turn to where Tasagaglala was standing in the door. "Great!" Fine!" "Awsome!" Good muffins!" answered everyone simultaneously. "Great! Glad everone is having fun", exclaimed The Watcher happily."By the way, Scathach and Aoife, Niten, Palamedes and Will are here." She then left and the twin Celtic goddesses entered the backyard, followed by the Bard, and Palamedes. Niten was right next to Aoife, hand-in-hand."Scatty! Aoife!", called of Sophie. "Sophie!", exclaimed both sisters as she launched herself into their arms. "It's been so long seen I've seen both you!", exclaimed Sophie. "Yeah, I missed you and Josh, too. Ever since the battle, we never had time to see each other." Aoife and Sophie nodded. "Where is Josh anyways?", asked Aoife."This is his idea, right?"

"It sure is, but he said he will meet us there." Both Scatty and Aoife were wearing short leather jackets, Scatty's being black and Aoife's silver. Underneath were the 'I LOVE CAMPING' t-shirts. They were also wearing cammo style shorts and combat boots, weapons inside their sheaths. Scatty, as usual, had a black green bandanna tied around her hair, almost completely covering her short red hair. "Well, your brother does have nice taste in t-shirts", said Scatty."Even though it's kind of dorky." Sophie grinned at her comment._Josh is always dorky. _

"Kanichuwa, Sophie-san", said Niten as he bowed to her. "Kanichwa, Niten",said Sophie returning his bow. "So how are thing going between you and Aoife?" Niten glared sideways at Aiofe, then turned back to Sophie. "Well, the wedding was beautiful and I couldn't be happier." "Good to know", said Sophie. Then Niten's nostrils flared at the aroma of fresh muffins. "You know, I've never been camping before...so this should be fun." Niten's black hair was tied in a pony-tail. He was wearing blue-jeans with sneakers. His katana was hanging from his belt, inside its leather sheath.

"My lady...", said Palamedes as he took Sophie's hand and pressed it to his lips. "Will! Palamedes! How are you?", asked Sophie as she hugged them both. "Just splendid!"exclaimed Shakespeare. Both of them were wearing the 'I LOVE CAMPING' t-shirts. Over his shirt, Will had on a pair of _clean_ overalls, while the Knight had on a heavy brown jacket and jean shorts. On his head, Shakespeare was wearing an old fishing hat."It's an honor to be here, Sophie", said Palamedes with a smile."Traveling was a nightmare, but it's so worth it." "Is that muffins I smell?", asked Shakespeare excitedly. Sophie nodded."Yes, they are over there. Help yourselves to some if you like." "Great, because I'm _starving_!", exclaimed Shakespeare as he and Pally rushed to the table with the muffins.

Sophie stood there with her hands on her hips, as she scanned across the scene before her. _So all that's left is Virginia Dare, Saint-Germain, and Joan of Arc. _Her thoughts were disrupted as the back door swung open and Virginia entered the yard, followed by Saint-Germain and Joan, who were obviously discussing something. "No Francis, you cannot get a tattoo!", said Joan to the Count. "But Jeremy's wife lets him get a tattoo!", complained Francis. "Well, I'm not Jeremy's wife. I'm _your_ wife, and I say no tattoos." "I swear that I am the only rock star in all of history without a tattoo!", exclaimed Saint-Germain as he waved his hands in the air. Joan shot him a serious glare, but then a smile broke upon her face. "Oh, Francis. Trust me, you are a fantastic rock star, tattoo or not."Then she pecked him on the cheek. Francis's face blushed a little as a grin came upon his face. "I'm suppose you're right. Besides, I would've never gotten this far without you supporting me", said Francis as he put his arm around her shoulder and pecked her forehead.

Sophie caught sight of them and immediately threw herself at them yelling,"Saint-Germain! Joan! I missed you!" The two immortals caught her in their arms and were embracing warmly. "Oh, Sophie! We missed you, too",exclaimed Joan as she kissed Sophie on both cheeks."It's good to see that your fine and well and healthy." "Thank you, I see that you both are also well." "Why wouldn't we be?",said Saint-Germain excitedly."I just released a new I album! Here, I got a copy for you in here..."Francis rummaged through his backpack. Sophie gave Joan a questioning look, but Joan only grinned and shook her head. "Voila!",exclaimed Francis finally. "Here, this is for you." Sophie cautiously took the gift and examined it. _'Armageddon'? Sophie pondered._ "Thank you, Saint-Germain. I can't wait to listen to it." The Count winked at her. Joan was wearing blue jeans with hiking boots, while Saint Germain wore khaki shorts with hiking boots. His long blonde hair was tied in tight ponytail. They both were wearing matching blue vests and carried matching backpacks. Joan's broadsword was slung across her shoulders. Even though Francis preferred to use Fire Magic, he still kept a pair if daggers close by just in case. Soon, they too began heading towards the food table.

Meanwhile, Virginia was cooly approaching Billy and Black Hawk. Billy saw her and sprang up to give her hug. "Virginia, babe! How are you?", asked Billy as he swung her around and around. "I'm fine, Billy. And please don't do that in front of so many people!", said Virginia blushing as she noticed all the other immortals staring at them. "Oh...right,sorry about that, babe", apologized Billy as he returned her to the ground. Like Billy, Virginia was also wearing jeans and ankle-length boots. Her beloved flute was strapped to her back. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in an elegant way. "Wait! Virginia babe? You two are dating?!", demanded Machiavelli. "Yeah, we've been dating for over a year,now",answered Billy as he slid his fingers into hers. "Well...that's nice",said Machiavelli and then he just walked away. "What's up with him?", asked Virginia. Billy shook his head. "I have no idea." He then smiled at her. "Come here, so I can get you a muffin. Or what about some lemonade?" Virginia thought for a while. "...Lemonade sound's nice to me.", she finally said. "Sure, whatever you want, babe!", then he led her over to where the others were gathered around the 'Free Food Buffet'.

* * *

-10 minutes of continuous conversations later-

_Wow. I've never been camping with immortals before,she realized. _Sophie stood in front of the gathered immortals, recently joined by Tasagaglala. She clapped her hands sharply to gain their attentions. "Ok, everybody gather around! Josh explained to me that Chronos have created a leygate where you all are standing, which is connected to where we'll be camping." At her words, all the immortals began scrambling to create a circle on the leygate. Sophie stood in the middle, making sure everything went smoothly. "Alright! Is everyone ready to go camping?" "Yes!", they all simultaneously answered. "Good",then she closed her eyes and began chanting the activation spell. "Wait! Where exactly are we going?",blurted out Scatty. "Yeah, where are we going?", asked Nicholas. "I'm not sure, Josh didn't tell me!", called out Sophie. "But how...",but before he finished the leygate glowed and they all vanished.

**To be continued...**

**Cliffhanger! So that's chapter 2, and I promise I'll upload more soon. Also, special shout-out to **willshakespeare-immortalbard **for his kind and helpful review. BTW Jeremy is just made-up. So please review, favorite and follow! Remember, it's the fans that count! I love you all! (In a author to reader way) :D****  
**


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**Hooray! Chapter 3! Again, I own NOTHING! Enjoy!**

Day 1 Part 2: North California Redwood Forests

Josh sat on a mountain side overlooking the forest. His face was half-way covered with a scarf. He was also wearing a 'I LOVE CAMPING' t-shirt, shorts and sneakers.

Josh looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:35. "They should here about...now." Josh sprang to his feet, and put his hand to his ear. He could hear: _Screaming. LOTS of screaming. The immortals!_

Meanwhile, in the air, Sophie, Tsagaglala, Scathach, Aoife, Niten, Palamedes, Will, Joan of Arc, Francis, Machiavelli, Nick, Perry, Virginia Dare, Billy, and Black Hawk, were SCREAMING at the top of their lungs as they descended in a free fall!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Brace yourselves for impact, guys!", yelled Sophie, totally freaked out._Is Josh trying to kill us?! _Expecting to fall flat on their faces on the ground, the terrified immortals were both astonished and relieved to see that they were all floating in midair! "What the!",they all simultaneously exclaimed. "Gotcha!",exclaimed Josh, who was using his aura to gently return them to the ground. Sophie was so excited to see her brother again. "Oh, Josh don't you ever scare me like that again!",exclaimed Sophie as she gave him a hug. "Good to see you too, sis",said Josh as he hugged her back. "This place,it looks so familiar",said Sophie as she beheld the humongous redwood trees in front of them. "Yeah, it's the forest that mom and dad used to take us camping",explained Josh."Ah, such sweet memories!" Sophie took in some of the fresh air. "It smells like wood and pines. Same as always." They both laughed.

Scathach gave Josh a hug from behind, swinging him around and around. "Come, here you little stinker! How dare you put us in danger like that!" "Hi Scatty! How are you?", he asked as she returned him to the ground. "I've seen you managed to scare the daylights out of all our friends,"said Scatty as she nodded toward the ragtag group of immortals. "I'm impressed! I haven't been that _scared_ since...forever." Josh chuckled. "So are you going to stand there or are you going to help us with our stuff?" She then grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where the others waiting.

* * *

-Time Skip brought to you by ME!-

So after many greetings and rapid explanations later, everyone was able to calm down and relax. Saint-Germain sat under a tree listening to his MP3 player. "_All the single ladies, all the single ladies",_he sang quietly. Close by, Nicholas, Perenelle, Tsagaglala and Machiavelli were discussing about magical things. Meanwhile, Billy was climbing a tree trying desperately to get a signal for his phone. "Hey! I got a bar, ya'll! I got a...Whoaaa!" Then he fell out of the tree. Virginia quickly rushed to Billy's side. "Oh my gosh, Billy! Are you all right?" "Pffft...I'm alright, babe. Now help me up!" She gave him her hand and pulled him up. Billy checked his phone. "Oh, come on! No signal are you kidding me!"

Others were having more romantic moments. Niten and Aiofe went a little away from the others, and were snuggling together as they talked about lovey-dovey things, which everybody noticed. Black Hawk was showing off and demonstrating his tomahawk to Joan and Scathach. "Now, watch as I me as I throw this at that tree", then he pointed to a tall tree that was about 350 feet away from them. He held the tomahawk in position, as he closed his eyes and concentrate. "Bet you ten bucks that he'll miss",whispered Scatty to Joan. Joan smirked. "You're on",she replied. Moments later, he opened his eyes and chucked the tomahawk swiftly. It spinned in the air before hitting against the tree. "Yeah!",yelled Joan excitedly."Hand it over Scatty! Ten bucks." "Jeez...when did you became a gambling guru?",said Scatty humorously as she reached into her pocket for a Andrew Jackson dollar. BH however, was completely confused.

Palamedes and Will were testing their fishing poles by casting their lines off the side of the mountain, occasionally striking a few birds in the process. The air was filled with a symphony of oranges, vanilla, lemon, snake, jasmine, mint, cloves, burnt leaves, lavender, cayenne pepper, green tea, sarsaparilla, and sage.

Sophie and Josh sat together on a log, roasting some marshmallows near the fireplace. The light from the fire licked and dance against the air, reflecting light off their skin. "Josh, can you please pass me the graham crackers?",asked Sophie. Josh stuffed the marshmallow in his mouth before handing her two graham crackers. "Thanks",said Sophie. "Uggnh..no problem",babbled Josh with his mouth full of marshmallows. "Eww, Josh! What are you, five?",said Sophie laughingly. The sun was preparing to set down in the sky, leaving a trail of light pink, purple, and orange. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?",asked Sophie. "Oh, I don't know. How about we hike up to the spring at the top of the mountain?",suggested Josh. "There's a spring up there?!",exclaimed Sophie."I had no idea." "Yeah, I befriended some water fairies who live up there.",replied Josh as he ate another marshmallow.

"This is all going quite well",Sophie noted. "Yep, camping with a bunch of immortals with powerful auras", joked Josh."What could go wrong?" "Well for one thing, Saint-Germain could accidentally burn down the whole forest",said Sophie more seriously. "Oh, or maybe some kind of Bigfoot monster can come and terrorize us!" Josh reflected for a few moments. "Yeah...I'm suppose you're right. But, even if a monster do come, we could easily beat it",replied Josh. Sophie yawned. "I think it's time to hit the hay. We got to have our rest if we're going to hike way up there.",she said as she lifted her face towards the sky. Then Josh yawned. "I think so,too."

Marethyu jumped to his feet and clapped his hands together sharply. "Alright everybody!",he called in a loud voice."It's time to get some shut-eye! Grab a smore and head to sleep!" Sophie passed out smores to everyone, and all the immortals returned to their tents.

* * *

-Time Skip brought to you by ME!-

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z"

**Yes! Finally done with this chapter! Sorry about the delay, but this writer's block was really holding me back! Trust me, you do not want to have writer's block! Sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out so good.**

**On a brighter note, I would like to thank Will, IGotDaFeels, Guest, and CrimsonReality for their reviews and support! Please keep reading, and I LOVE feedback! Remember, it's YOU that counts, it's the fans that make this worthwhile. :D **


	4. Day 2 Attack of the Gici Awas

**So here you go, 4th chapter! So this where the excitement really starts! Enjoy! Please Review!**

Day 2 7:30am

*Air horn sounds* "Wake up everybody!",called out Josh. "Move it, move it!" Josh woke up early, all ready to go hiking. So to wake the others up, he decided to set of an air horn! It was quite effective. All of the half-asleep, cranky, and frankly annoyed immortals stumbled out of their tents. "UGGHHHH!",they all groaned. "Come on, now!",encouraged Josh."Don't be like that. We have a whole day of fun ahead of us!" He pointed to the distant top of the mountain. The tired immortals only stared in dismay at the mountain. Moments later, Josh was meet with a face-full of pillows that were thrown at him. "Okay, I,m sorry",said Josh."I'll give you 30 minutes to get dress, freshen up, and eat and drink." Scatty came up and hit him on the back of the head. Her red hair was a mess, and her eyes were crusty...well, all of them were. "Owww!",exclaimed Josh painfully."I said I was sorry!" "How many times have I told you, NOT to wake immortals up too early!", demanded Scatty. Josh stood there thinking for a moment, tapping his hook on his chin."Um...never." "Well I'm telling you now!",retorted Scatty. She then turned and began walking back to where the others were. "Come on, guys. Let's get ready." Following Scatty's lead, they all reluctantly left in a wave of grumblings and cursing. "Sheeesh! The sunlight burns my eyes",hissed Aoife. "And I was just dreaming of a perfect play!",complained Shakespeare. "I dreamt was a billionaire! I had a rocket car and everything!",exclaimed Billy the Kid" "Josh, isn't it a little too early to go hiking?",asked Sophie wearily as she stood next to her brother. "Of course not!",exclaimed Josh excitedly."It's never too early for fun." Sophie yawned."Whatever you say, bro",then she went with the others.

* * *

So after everyone had a chance to freshen up, eat some breakfast, and to stop being grumpy, they all lined up ready to go. "Everyone ready for some hiking?",asked Josh. "Ready!", answered everyone except Machiavelli. "Machiavelli, are _you_ ready?",shouted Josh. "Well, I don't know", retorted Machiavelli, his accent thickening."I'm not exactly...the camping type. I've always spent my life in luxury at the court of the d' Medicis." "Sissy", muttered Nicholas. "Again, are you ready?",asked Josh once again. Machiavelli sighed. "Ready", he replied halfheartedly. "Alright, let's get moving!", Josh exclaimed enthusiastically as he leads them towards the hiking trail.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

"Are we there yet!",asked Machiavelli. "Not yet!",yelled back Josh from the front. "Fantastic",muttered the Italian under his breath.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"OWW!",cried Saint-Germain."A bee stung me!" "Walk it off, Francis",said Josh. "Humph, how rude!",complained Francis. "The boy's delirious",said Joan with a grin."I haven't march this far since I was with the French army. Well...technically I rode a horse."

* * *

2 Hours Later

"Could I climb a tree to see if we're almost to the spring?",suggested Billy. "Fine",said Josh."Knock yourself out." _Mostly because I don't remember exactly where it is. "Just be..."_

"YAHOOO!", then he scurried up a tree. "...Careful...",finished Josh. "If he gets hurt, I'm not healing him",said Tsagaglala, shaking her head. All of the immortals gathered around the tree. "What can you see, Billy?", yelled Virginia. "Please tell me it's an ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT Buffet!",exclaimed Shakespeare.

"Nope!",called back Billy. "Just miles and miles of these goddamn trees!" All of them groaned disappointingly. Suddenly, Billy came crashing down...again. This time, his fall triggered one of his guns, causing all of the other immortals to run for cover. The stray bullet soared to the air, eventually downing a eagle in flight. "Opps",he said apologetically,"Sorry Mister Eagle!" Then everyone else saw that it was safe to come out, although Machiavelli decided not to take any chances. He hid behind the muscular Palamedes. "Man, I really got to learn to not climb trees!",said Billy as Virginia pulled him up. "You think?!", all of them sounded out.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Perenelle and Nicholas walked side by side. "Isn't this place beautiful?",asked Perenelle wistfully as she tightened her hold onto her husband's arm. "Yes, it's quite lovely, Perry",replied Nick Flamel. "But not as lovely as you, my wife." He gave her a genuine smile. Perenelle rested her head on his shoulder as they walked with the other immortals.

Their musings were abruptly ended when Josh yelled, "NOBODY MOVE! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" **(A/N DUN DUN DUN)** The startled immortals suddenly found themselves in a clearing, surrounded by burnt trees, some are nothing more than a pile of ash. "What happened here?",Sophie said out loud in astonishment. "I don't know, but these trees are burnt into a crisp, that for sure",said Josh. "So who do we know that has the power to do this amount of damage?",said Aoife. All eyes were turned on Saint-Germain. "Francis, did you do this?",asked Joan. "Why are you all looking at me for?",demanded Francis, obviously hurt and offended. "Why in the world would I do this? And how could I have done it beforehand?"

"Alright guys,it's obviously not Francis who did this",clarified Josh."So I guess that the only way to solve this mystery is to travel further into the forest." The others nodded in agreement and began to follow Josh. They followed the trail of devastation, until they came upon another gruesome sight. "Whoa",whispered Billy. "That's absolutely disgusting!",exclaimed Perenelle, burying her face in Nicholas's chest. Joan, always terrified by the sight of blood and gore, did the same with Saint-Germain.

Before them, laying on the ground in all it's ghastliness, was a dead deer. It's stomach was slashed open, and all of it's organs and intestines was spilled out. It was missing it's head, which had rolled 2 feet away from the body. The skin was peeled from the face, and there appeared to be fracturing in the skull. The ground around it was completely soaked in blood and guts. One detail stood out from all the others-the body was CHARRED.

No amount of experience in this world has prepared them for this most terrifying and gut wrenching sight. The stunned immortals stared on in dismay, before cautiously approaching the body. Nicholas knelt down to examine the corpse. "It appears that some kind of beast did this, was extremely powerful and possess the power of fire",he said to the others."Also, this body was only recently burned and...mangled." "So the culprit is possibly still in the area!",exclaimed Josh. "Exactly",clarified Flamel. "So how do we track it down?",asked Francis.

"Hey guys!",shouted Niten. "You might want to see this!" The others immediately rushed to where Niten was squatting. He was pointing to two huge footprints in the mud. Black Hawk knelt down beside him, and ran his fingers across the prints. "What do you think it is, BH?",asked Billy. "Uh huh...if my instincts are correct, then these tracks were made by a bear.",said Black Hawk. "What!",exclaimed Scathach."No way that a bear could do THAT." And she pointed to the decapitated deer. "Plus, I've never heard of a bear that could breath fire",added Palamedes."Well...perhaps maybe that bear I saw in a circus once". Will was quivering in his shoes. "A bear? I'm terrified of bears!"

"Oh, but this is no ordinary bear",continued Black Hawk."You see..." But before he could finish speaking, a loud, ear splitting roar sounded in the air. "Hurry! This way!",exclaimed Josh. All of the immortals ran in the direction of the sound. Along the way,there were more burnt trees and vegetation, and more blood! Finally, the reached their destination:the spring. However, it looked more like a desolated wasteland. The immortals were shell shocked! The spring that used to hold sparkling clean water was now empty, drained dry. All the fish that lived in it were either dead, or on the brink of death. The lush vegetation that once surrounded the spring was withered and dying, some were burned. There were scorch marks on the ground, and more huge footprints. There was a makeshift path created through the trees, probably as a getaway trail.

"What happened here?",wondered Sophie. "I don't know sis, but was probably ugly",replied Josh."It was beautiful that last time I came here." "So Josh, where are those Water Fairy friends of yours?",asked Scatty. "Whatever have done this must have scared them off",said Josh. *gulp*"Or eaten them." "Guys, I think I heard something!",exclaimed Will suddenly. "Yeah, me too",added Aoife. "I also hear it", added Joan. "Yeah, I hear it, too",added Virginia."Is that crying?" "It's coming from over there!",said Josh as he pointed to a large bush,which surprisingly, was not burned. All of the immortals activated their auras and readied their weapons. Then they all carefully approached the bush. "We all attack it on three, okay?",whispered Josh. "Okay",everybody answered.

"Here we go. One...two...three!" They sprang on the bush, but instead of seeing a terrifying bear monster, all they saw was a bunch of Water Fairies huddled together. They looked like something scared the living daylights out of them! "No! Please! Don't hurt us!" "It's alright guys! It's me Josh",reassured Josh. The largest, but still quite tiny fairy looked up. "Josh? Mareythu? Is that really you?",she asked. "Yes, Layla. It's me Josh and I brought friends", he gestured at the other immortals who were now staring to put away their weapons.

"In that case, come on out guys",said Layla to the other fairies. The rest of the fairies followed Layla's lead, and began to fly out from the bush. They were all lined up from biggest to smallest, starting with Layla, who was the leader, and ending with Straylie, who was no bigger than a marble. Layla, as leader of the group, moved towards the intrigued immortals. "Welcome to our spring",she began."It is our pleasure to..." "Tell us what the HECK happened here, Layla",interrupted Josh. All of the others nodded their approval, as they all wanted answers. "Well, it's kind of a long story",she began. "It was like any other day here at the spring. Me and my sisters woke up at dawn to make sure that the Spring Crystal was protected. So we dived into the bottom of the spring, where the crystal was kept. After that, we ate our breakfast, water droplets. Then for the rest of the day, we played in the water and provided drinks for thirsty animals who usually stops by."

"Yes, yes that is all fine and good and all, but what the heck did all of this!",exclaimed Machiavelli, waving his arms at all the destruction and debris all around them. He was answered by a "SHHUUUSH" from everybody. So then Machiavelli just stood there pouting like a little kid. "As I was saying",continued the fairy."Only an hour before you arrived, Gici Awas attacked us, and it stole the Spring Crystal. Without it, everything, the spring, the animals, and eventually the whole forest will die! That crystal is the life force of all living things in this forest."

The name Gici Awas struck like a thunder bolt against Black Hawk's mind. Suddenly, torrents of memories and flashbacks raced through his mind. He saw his father, leaning against a tree, his face all bloody. Then saw his mother, and his sister. They were all dead, killed by the Gici Awas. _Gici Awas. _"Gici Awas!",he called out. All heads turned on him. "Black Hawk, do you know anything about this creature?",asked Josh. The question caught him by surprise. He nodded, trying with all his might to keep his tears inside. "Yes",he began."My people have told legends of a ferocious man-eating bear. It is much more bigger and aggressive than regular bears. It's other name is Great Hairless Bear..." Scatty and Aoife chuckled at the name Great Hairless Bear. "...For it has absolutely no hair and it has an over sized head. They say that its claws can take off your head with one swipe, that its teeth are like daggers, and that it can outrun any human."

"Great! Just great! We marched all the way up to here just to see it destroyed by some giant hairless bear!",exclaimed Shakespeare. "But how you explain all the burnt trees?",asked Joan, cringing at the thought of fire. "Oh, did I also mention that it can breathe fire?",added Black Hawk. "WHAT?!",exclaimed everybody simultaneously. "So...we got a gigantic, fire-breathing,man-eating and potentially deadly bear on the loose",reflected Josh. He then walked up to Layla and said. "Don't worry, Layla. My friends and I shall stand by to protect you. We will not stop until we have retrieved the sacred Spring Crystal. Right guys?" "Right!", they all replied enthusiastically. "I just hate to see this place like this",said Sophie coming up to stand by her brother. "If slaying that bear and getting back that crystal is what it takes to restore the spring to its former beauty, then so be it!"

"Oh, thank you immortal humanis!In gratitude of our appreciation, we shall also stand by you against the Gici Awas",said Layla. The fairies began to glow bright blue, and the air was suddenly filled with the light scent of tulips. "We Water Fairies possess some powerful Water Powers, so don't let our small size fool you!" Then as one, the moved their arms in one sooth motion, and the water from a puddle began to respond. The water slowly lifted off of the ground. In the air, it swerved and dipped and shaped itself. The immortals watched in awe. Then with one last quick motion, the water shaped itself into a ball and dispersed!

"That was amazing!",exclaimed Billy. "I've never seen someone use Water Magic like that before",said Tsagaglala. "Beautiful!",exclaimed Will. Josh turned back to face the fairies. "Your skills are absolutely amazing, and it would be huge honor for us to fight alongside you." Then he turned back to the rest of the group. "We shall sleep here for tonight and protect the fairies in case Gici Awas comes back for seconds!" "Black Hawk and I shall stay up as lookouts!", added Scatty. "I'm a vampire, so I don't need to sleep." "Right!",said Nicholas."We should all try to get some rest and hunt for the beast tomorrow." So with that, everyone began to hastily set up their tents and then retired for the night. Even the fairies went fast asleep, so confident in the protection of the immortals. Only Black Hawk and Scatty were still awake. Scatty held on to her twin short swords, while Black Hawk had his tomahawk ready.

The tomahawk was his most prized possession. It had deep sentimental value to him. It has been passed down in his family for generations, from father to son. His father had given it to him on his sixteen birthday. He also killed his first enemy with it. Now, as he looked at the richly engraved shaft, he vowed internally that he would kill Gici Awas with it as revenge for all the pain it has cost him. Scatty interrupted his thoughts by asking,"You know, I always wondered what animal they came from." She was referring to the teeth on his necklace. "Oh, it's crocodile", he answered. "Crocodile! Interesting!" She went over to a tree and leaned on it."So this Gici Awas...is it dangerous?" "If by dangerous you mean being able to crush a skull with a single bite and the ability to roast things with its breath? Then yeah, its dangerous!",replied Black Hawk. "Pfft...I've fought against deadlier monsters than that!",retorted Scatty. "I'm sure you have, Scathach the Shadow." He then started to climb a tree. "Uh...what do you think you're doing?",asked Scatty. "I'm trying to climb up this tree to keep a look out for it",replied Black Hawk. "Okay, just don't fall and hurt yourself like Billy",said Scathach casually.

So the night went on...

**Wow this chapter was way longer than I thought it would be! BTW the Gici Awas is a genuine Native American legend. Hey, it wouldn't be SoINF without a few monsters right? The Water Fairies was just a little idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile. And the scene about Black Hawk's family being killed was to add some drama into it.**

**Good news! My writer's block is cured! *cheer*. The reviews are helping a lot! SO PLEASE REVIEW ASAP! Special shout-out to all the lovely people out their who reviewed!:D:D:D**


	5. Day 3 Part 1 The Hunt Begins!

**The adventure continues! ...*cricket chirp*... Well that's all I have to say! No wait! Ummm...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! ;);D**

Day 3 Part 1 The Hunt Begins!

The sun was just rising over the horizon. The fairies were still asleep. All of the immortals were huddled around in a circle. They were planning out how to search for the beast known as Gici Awas. "Perhaps we should all split into teams of two",suggested the Count of Saint-Germain. "Yeah, that way we could have more luck of finding it",added Sophie. Josh wasn't so sure and shook his head. "I don't know",he said."I'm afraid that one or some of us would get hurt." "In case you haven't noticed Josh",said Scatty."We're in the middle of a dying and rotting forest. We have powers, you know."Everyone sounded their approval. "It's not like we're completely defenseless",stated Perenelle."We have some of the world's most friendly and powerful auras gathered here. We also have you and Sophie, gold and silver." "We also have the twin goddesses of martial arts",added Joan, smiling at Aiofe and Scatty. "Plus, we have me!",butted in Francis."That bear is not the only one who can manipulate fire!"

Josh was still hesitant. "Josh!",exclaimed Scatty exasperated."We can do this! We have been living on this Earth for millenia, and have faced tougher challenges than this before. We also fought at Danu Talis, so I think that if we can save a whole universe, then we could probably save a forest." Josh sighed."Fine. It's just so hard to argue with such solid facts as those",he said finally. "Yehhhaaw!",shouted Billy."Time to hunt me a bear!" "But, the most important thing is that we get the crystal back",said Josh. "Finally!",exclaimed Will."Now I have an excuse to use this!" He then pulled out a makeshift rifile, completely made of iron and steel. "How long did it take you to build that?",asked Nicholas. "Oh, about four months, give or take a few",Will answered smugly.

"Alright!",exclaimed Josh. "So we're splitting into groups. But Sophie and I are going to stay here and protect the fairies. Just in case Gici Awas comes back." Everyone spent the next few minutes pairing up with each other. Marethyu and Sophie were together of course, and so were Joan of Arc and Saint-Germain. Scathach and Aiofe teamed up together. Niten and Black Hawk were together, and Billy and Virginia Dare picked each other. Palamedes and Shakespeare seeked no other but each other. Nicholas and Perenelle, Alchemist and Sorceress, were also a team. Machiavelli had no choice, but to join Tsagaglala. Frankly, he was more scared of her than the he was of the Sorceress.

Josh and Sophie then stood before the band of powerful immortals. They turned to leave, when suddenly, "Wait!" They all turned around to look back at Josh. "Sorry that I dragged you all into this situation." Scathach walked up to him and placed her hand firmly on his shoulder."We know that this isn't your fault, Josh. Besides, I'm actually glad that this is happening. Getting to mangle with a dangerous, fire-breathing bear is the only way that camping could be fun." Josh felt better and hugged her tightly. Sophie also got a hug. As soon as Scatty returned to the group, they once again began to head towards the forest. "Wait!" They all turned around to look at Josh. "Just be careful, will you." "We will!",they all answered simultaneously, then left to hunt for Gici Awas. "Well, this is the most interesting camping experience I ever had",said Sophie. "Same here,sis",replied Josh. "Now come on, we need to start defending the spring."

* * *

40 Minutes Later: Scatty and Aoife's Team

In the rugged wilderness of the mysterious Redwood Forest, Scatty and Aoife were vigorously hunting for the elusive...and potentially dangerous Gici Awas(AKA Great Hairless Bear) The leaves crunched under their feet, the sky almost covered from view by the branches of the giant Redwoods. Sweat was forming on their painted faces from the summer heat. Each warrior grasped on to her twin short swords as they cautiously and stealthily made their way through the forest. "On a scale of one to ten, how dangerous do think this bear actually is?",asked Scatty to Aoife. Aoife wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Well...I guess I would give it an eight, since it breathes fire." Finally, they paused to rest. "You know, this had been the only time I've had fun while camping.",said Scatty resting her hands on her knees. "When was the last time you've been camping?",asked Aoife with a questioning look. "Does hiding in the woods of Russia with a Communist counts?",replied Scathach grinning. "Russia? What were you doing in Russia?!",asked Aoife.

"It's a loooong story, which can be saved for another time",replied Scatty. "Yeah. Right. We should be looking for a deranged bear now",said Aoife, now back on the primary issue. So they continued on hunting for the bear.

* * *

1 Hour Later Will and Palamedes Team

William Shakespeare, playwright, and Palamedes, Saracen Knight, trudged through the forest, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. One had on an old fishing cap, one wearing a heavy brown coat. Will was armed with a makeshift rifle made out of steel and iron, while Palamedes had his broadsword. "Are you sure that hunk of metal even works?"asked Palamedes. "I'm positive!",replied Will valiantly. He held it up to shoulder, and pretended to aim at something. "This 'hunk of metal' can inflict massive damage, for your information."

"Well I hope so",said Palamedes without taking his focus on their surroundings. "Judging from what Black Hawk have told us, this creature would be one of the most dangerous we've ever faced!" Will touched his friend's arm lightly. "Have some faith, will you!",exclaimed Will exasperated."I worked hard on this." Palamedes took a look at his sword and sighed. He have fought many battles with it. I had always share in the victory, or the defeat. It had also witnessed Arthur being killed on that faithful day. The Knight led out a low sigh and said,"You're right Will, I..."

But before he could finish speaking, something caught his eye and he stopped. Will, following behind, almost bumped in to him. "Hey! Why did you..." Will stopped, noticing that Palamedes was pointing to a bear. They were now on the banks of a river. The bear was wadding in the water, its back towards the two immortals. All around it, large fish were visible in the water. Downstream, they could see a waterfall. The bear was large...almost too large, and in its mouth was a big, juicy salmon. It shook its head, trying to tear the meat apart. Its growl was ferocious.

"Great God, look that size of that bear!",whispered Shakespeare. "No kidding!",replied Palamedes in the same tone."Look at those claws! This must be the monster we're after!" The Knight tightened his grip on his sword and held it close to his body. "So what's the plan?",asked Will still in a low voice. "We ambush it",was the reply. "We approach it silently and when we get close enough, we attack it together!" "Good plan",said Will. "Shhhh",exclaimed Palamedes. So then they both began to quietly approach the monster. They managed to get in the water without getting its attention. But then, as they were taking a step, Shakespeare's rifle went off, and the bullet hit just missed the bear by two inches. "Uh...oh",said Will.

The bear swiftly turned around to face the two armed immortals, the fish still in its jaws. Will and Palamedes soon found themselves met with satanic dark red eyes. "We're so dead",muttered Palamedes. The creature let out a terrifying, resonating roar, which almost knocked them off their feet. It then tried to charge them, which they immediately dodged by jumping out of they way. The bear turned around and rose to stand on its two hind feet. It stood just over 17 feet. It was then that they noticed something glowing from inside its chest. Both of them gasped. "The bear has eaten the Spring Crystal!" Then the bear opened ts mouth and unleashed a fiery torrent upon them! They again immediately jumped out of harm's way. Although unscathed, their clothes were not so lucky.

"Great! These were my only pair of clean overalls!",ranted Will. Instinctively, Will summoned a fishing pole from his aura, and began to cast it towards the bear. "This will be the big catch of the day!"

The line wrapped around one of its legs, the hook digging into its flesh causing it to struggle and pull at it. "I don't know how much longer I could hold it",groaned Will while holding onto the pole."Go and kill it now!" The Knight nodded and ran towards the hooked beast, his sword held high. The bear growled and snarled when it saw him coming. With a deep war-cry, Palamedes launched himself at the monster ready to strike. The bear fought back by swiping him away with a hit by one of its powerful paws. Palamedes went flying through the air until he hit the ground with a loud thud. "Damn, that bear could pack a punch!",he exclaimed as he rose to his feet, only to see the beast take off with Will dragged behind it!

It ran through the water into the other side of the river, with the fishing line still attached to its leg and Will holding on at the other end! "Ahhhhhhhh! Palamedes help me!", shouted the Bard as he held on for dear life to the fishing pole. "Hang on I'm coming!",he shouted back, struggling to catch up with him. "Well hurry up!", he called back."AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Gici Awas was running through the forest at top speed. Dirt was kicked up from its feet, which unfortunately flew into Shakespeare's face and into his mouth. "Pffftt...pffft...pfft".

"I can't run anymore!",called out Palamedes."It's just too fast!" "Well thanks for trying anyways!",shouted back Will. "I know!" He then pulled out a pocket knife and began to cut himself free. "I'll just cut myself free!" Finally, the line broke and Will was free, all covered in mud and dirt. Unfortunately, he hit his head on a rock and was disoriented. "Hello?...Where am I?",he babbled dreamily. Just then, Palamedes finally managed to catch up to him. He picked Will up and placed one of Will's arms around his neck, supporting him. "Is this heaven...are you an angel?",he babbled dreamily. "Come on Will, lets get you back to the camp and let you rest." "Whatever you say, angel. Heh...heh...heh." "This is going to be a long day",said Palamedes."I hope the others are as better off as we are."

* * *

In Another Part of the Forest: Black Hawk and Niten Team

"Hurry! This way!",called out Niten, running ahead of Black Hawk."Did you hear that?!" The Native American nodded solemnly. "Yes",he said simply. "That was the roar of the Gici Awas. The same one we heard the day before." Both immortals rushed to source of the sound, eventually reaching the rapid river. "Look! Bear prints!",pointed out Niten. "It looks like they lead that way", said BH, pointing to the trail leading into the other side of the river. Both of them crossed over the water and went to examine the prints. They soon discovered something else besides bear prints. "Hey! There's also drag marks on the ground!",exclaimed Niten."And it leads after the prints!" Black Hawk looked back and forth between the prints and the drag marks. Prints...marks...prints...marks.

"It seems that the beast was dragging a heavy load with it",he said finally. "What could it possibly have been dragging?",asked Niten confused. "Who's there?",called a distant voice. Both immortals sprang into combat position. Niten unsheathed his katana and Black Hawk wielded his tomahawk. Their auras glowed navy blue and green. The smell of green tea and sarsaparilla winded through the air.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you!",said Palamedes, still holding on to a disoriented Shakespeare. Niten and Black Hawk put away their weapons and their auras faded. "Palamedes!",exclaimed Black Hawk as they approached."What are you doing here?" "Same thing that you're doing",he replied."We were trying to hunt for the Gici Awas." "Ah",said Niten. Then they caught a look at Will, all filthy and dirty, which was quite natural for him to be. "What happened to him?",asked Niten concerned. "Hey! You're a silly llama...heh..heh." "Anyways, poor Will was dragged around by that thing",answered the moor. "He was finally able to cut himself free, only to hit his head on a damn rock!" "OOHHHH",exclaimed both immortals. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Yeah, so now I got to take him back to the camp",said Palamedes."If we're lucky, we'll make it there alive." "Good luck! Take care now!",they waved. Soon, Palamedes and Will were out of sight. "Now lets go and catch that bear!",said Niten. The Japanese and the Indian chief took off back into the forest. They ran and ran and ran and ran...

-Time Skip brought to you by Gici Awas inc.-

And ran...until they came across a dark, spooky, possibly bear-inhabited, cave. "You go in first",insisted Niten. "I thought that you samurai types would be much braver than that",commented Black Hawk. "Hey! We live by the Bushido Code, and it doesn't say anything about giant fire-breathing bears." So with Black Hawk in the lead, the cautiously entered the cave. They found out that it was like any other normal bear caves. The bones and remains of its prey were scattered across the floor. Claw marks were etched onto the stone walls. Also scattered across the floor...were little bear surprises.

"Uggh!",exclaimed Niten."I think I stepped in something!" "That, my friend, is organic bear dung",said Black Hawk kind of amused. Niten had an expression of disgust on his face. "Gross!" He then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the poop off his shoe. He then threw it on the ground. "There, it's off now. I might just have to burn these when I get get home." Niten looked up, seeing the strange expression on his companion's face. "What? Is there something on my face?",he asked. But Black Hawk only shook his head and pointed to something behind him.

It was then that Niten realized something was breathing heavily on his neck. He turned around quickly to see the Gici Awas staring right at him! "Oh snap."

**To Be Continued...**

**Yay Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long wait, but school is really limiting my time to write this. Again, thanks for all of you who reviewed! Including my friend Savanna, even though she only said 'nice work'. I'll take what I can get.**

**So please review! Favorite and follow if you want, but mostly review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Day 3 Part 2 Disastrous Beginnings

** *Niten*Oh Snap! *Narrator Voice* Last time, on Secrets of the Immortals Camping. The hunt is on! The gang splitted into teams of two to search for the infamous Gici Awas! Most fared better than others. Along the way, Will and Palamedes had a riverside encounter with the ferocious beast, which took Will on a wild ride, causing him to get disoriented! Then joining in the picture was Niten and Black Hawk, who ventured too deep into the bear's cave! Now, without further ado, is...chapter 6!**

Back At the Bear Cave

"Oh snap." Niten and Black Hawk are staring right into the face of the Gici Awas. They were too stunned even to move. The disgruntled bear slowly circled around them, observing them and smelling them. "Its looking at us and thinking: lunch",whispered Black Hawk. Suddenly, the Gici Awas turned on them and let out a ferocious roar, spraying ashes and sparks everywhere. With a reflex, Niten reached for his katana and charged for the bear, his navy blue aura glowing. His aura soon hardened into full elaborate samurai-style armor. "Niten! Be careful!",shouted Black Hawk. Niten ignored him and leaped into the air, sword raised high. "Hiya!",he screamed. The blade came down and...

"Grrraghhrr" The Gici Awas cried out in pain. Niten opened his eyes, and realized that he have struck it in the chest. The Gici Awas collapsed in a heap on the dirt floor of the cave with a thud. Niten rushed over to the body and immediately pulled out his sword from the monster'd chest. "Yeahhhhh!",he shouted triumphantly. Black Hawk placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure it's dead?",asked Black Hawk, looking down on the bear's body. "Of course it is",replied Niten."My katana did it in." Niten kicked the body a few times. Nothing happened. "See? Dead as a door nail." Black Hawk rubbed his chin. "You know, I expected that it would have take a lot more effort to kill it." Niten put his sword back into its scabbard and his aura faded into nothing. His armor disappeared. "So...lets get back to the camp and inform the others",he said while wiping the sweat of his brow. So both of then began to exit the cave. They were just about to come out,...when they heard a shuffling sound coming from behind them. "Should we even dare to turn around?",gulped Niten. Then both Niten and Black Hawk cautiously turned around. To their amazement and dread, the Gici Awas as it seems, have pulled itself up and was standing upright! There was a bloody wound where Niten have stabbed him, and a scar on one of his back legs where Will have hooked it. Its eyes were like rubies.

"Do you think its still mad?", asked Niten. The Gici Awas led out a terrifying roar, before letting out a blazing stream of fire. "Yes!Yes it is!",shouted Black Hawk. "RUN!" Both immortals ran quickly out of the cave, narrowly escaping the fire. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH",screamed Niten. "For all that's good and holy, keep running!",shouted Black Hawk. "Its right behind us!" Niten looked back behind him to see the huge bear right on their tails! It growled at him. "DAAAAAAAMNIIIITTTT!"

* * *

3 Hours Later Saint-Germain and Joan of Arc

Former rock star international sensation, Francis, Count of Saint-Germain, and his lovely wife of about seven years, Joan of Arc, French saint and national heroine, trekked through the thick redwood forest of Northern California. Along they way, they had to deal with a fallen tree in their path. "Whooo!",exclaimed the Count as he catched his breath."All this camping nonsense is such hard work!" "Uh, hello! Francis?" Joan's hand shot up from the other side of the tree. Francis turned around and helped pull his wife up from the other side. "Well, for your information, this has been the most fun I had in years",said Joan as she landed on her feet."Or should we say months? Considering the incident with Beethoven, Mozart, and paint balls." She then glared a lilting look at Francis.

"What?",he asked like a child being confronted by his mother."We did clean up your car, did we?" Joan smiled and pat the tree with her hand. "Well since you are so darn tired, then maybe we should rest a little." She then went and sat on the tree, patting the spot next to her. Francis smiled back and willingly took that spot. He let out a deep breath before finally asking,"So...should we talk about the best day of our lives?" Joan nodded in agreement. "Sure. You go first." The Count sat thinking for a moment...a really long moment. "Oh come on, Francis",said Joan."It shouldn't have taken you that long!" "Alright, alright!",exclaimed Francis as he threw his hands up. He though for a few more seconds before answering,"The best day of my life would have to be when my song, "Scaling Heights", made number one in over ten countries!" A smug smile came onto his face. Joan only stared blankly at him as if that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

Apparently, she was expecting something totally different. "Ok. So since our marriage date completely means nothing to you...I will say that the best day of my life would be when the Church made be a Saint." She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, so is that what Beatified meant?",asked Francis."I though that it makes you a beauty queen!",he added jokingly. Joan jabbed him hard in the arm. "Owww! Well you saints sure have bony elbows",he said whining. Joan laughed a little at his childish comment."You forget, that I used to be a soldier, and a General." She then held up her arm and pat her elbow."It just takes a little elbow grease." Now Francis began to laugh. He then slid his fingers into hers. "Of course our wedding date meant something to me. I meant a lot to me, more than all of my concerts, albums, and t.v interviews added together." Joan turned to look at him as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They sat there for a while until Joan remembered the task on hand. Reading the expression on his wife's face, Francis also realized that they had spent too much time dilly-dallying.

Joan was the first to get off of the tree."Come, Francis, we need to..." She was cut short by a earsplitting roar/growl/snarl/howl sounding from the east of their position. While she was distracted, Francis raced right past her. "Come on, Joan! This way!" "Hey! No fair!",exclaimed Joan as she ran after him. Pretty soon they were on the same pace, running towards the source of the sound.

Then something happened! Francis paused a little to catch his breathe. "Joan! Wait up!" As he said those words, the Gici Awas struck and tackled him to the ground! Francis immediately reached for his daggers, and was trying desperately to keep the monster away from his head. Far ahead, Joan stopped and turned around."Francis?" It was then that she saw her beloved Francis being attacked and mauled by the Gici Awas."Francis!",she called. "Joan! Ahhh!" A sudden rush of auric power flushed over Joan. Seeing that monster hurting someone she loved gave her a feeling of holy rage! A look of anger formed on her face as she summoned all of her auric power from her heart. Brilliant medieval armor encased her from head to foot. Despite of all the battles she had fought before this, the armor itself was clean and spotless. The scent of lavender was bursting through the air as silver sparks flew from Joan's metallic armor. Her transformation into a holy warrior was complete.

Then with long-sword in hand, she rushed towards the rampaging bear. "For God, Honor, and Glory!" The surprised bear was not happy at all to see a silver glowing, sword-wielding, metal bullet heading straight for him! So he let go of Francis and focused his attention instead on Joan. Francis managed to crawl away from the Gici Awas's powerful grip. When he saw Joan coming to the rescue, he sighed deeply with relief. "That's my Jeanne!",he said hopefully to himself.

So with a warrior's battle-cry, Joan of Arc, Maid of Orleans, launched herself high into the air, her steel blade ready to strike. The Gici Awas took a defensive stance, releasing a raging inferno from its huge jaws. Joan cast a silver shield with her armor, and easily blocked the beast's fiery breath. _Talk about some serious bad breath, she thought._ So with auric power racing through her veins, Joan's eyes became brilliant silver discs as she brought the blade down upon the great beast! The sword dug deep into its hairless back, silver emitting around the wound. The wounded beast cried out in pain as it tried desperately to shake the Frenchwoman off its back. But Joan, despite her rather slender appearance held on very,very, very tightly.

Francis, meanwhile, was sitting on the sidelines, to weak and shell-shocked to do anything. Oh, he was a mess! His hair is messed up, his clothes shredded and ripped, his face dirtied and contorted. But then, he saw the Gici Awas, in its frantic attempts to shake Joan off, rammed its back into a tree. The force of it wasn't only enough to make her let go, but it also knocked her unconscious! "NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Francis as he saw her lifeless body slumped against the tree. He got on his feet and ran over to there. "Joan! Say something!",he yelled as he held her in his arms."Don't die on me! Joan!" There was a large gash on her head from where it made contact with the tree. Due to his experience as a paramedic during the Revolutionary war, he began to check her body for a pulse. It was there, but very faint."Oh, thank you, God",sighed Francis."Thank you!"

He was snapped back into reality by a sinister snarl from the Gici Awas, almost as if it was mocking him, laughing at him. The same surge of rage that had empowered Joan, now empowered Saint Germain. A hard look of anger was on his usually almost always cheerful face as he rose to his feet to confront the beast. With a snap of his fingers, balls of flames flicked into existence on the palms of his hands. "Alright, you two-faced, saint-killing, son of a *beep*",said Francis savagely."You want to play with fire? Then I'll give you fire!"

Focusing all of his auric energy and fire abilities to attack, a red glowing field surrounded Francis as he began to steadily levitate into air! Once he looked up, his eyes became bright red disks with gold trimmings in them. His long hair, once tied up in a ponytail, was now flowing loose in wild waves around his head. The fresh scent of the rugged forest, was now dominated by the overwhalming smell of burnt leaves. The Gici Awas was aware of what was happening, so it began to prepare its defensive. Making good use of its height, the Gici Awas stood on its two hind legs. Then the count began to form a gigantic fiery ball with his hands, chanting ancient words of power as he did. "Urantur, ignis murmur, percutiamque omne nequam..." Then with a resounding shout, Tu igne pereat malum!" Then with a mighty thrust, Francis unleashed a storm of all Hell gone loose towards the beast. The bear counteracted his attack with a fiery blast of his own!

They are both locked in a fiery power struggle! Neither of them was going anywhere, but Francis knew that the Gici Awas would need to give up for air at some point. So he kept pushing and pushing his aura, until finally, the Gici Awas burned out! The flames soon engulfed the Gici Awas, causing it to make various loud noises. It ran towards the forest, narrowly escaping Francis's reign of terror.

Eventually, his aura burned out and Francis landed on back on his feet. After recovering from the sudden rush of extreme power, he quickly ran over to Joan to make sure she's ok. He lifted her up in arms. "Don't worry, Joan. We're safe now." He then looked around their surroundings. The sun was about to set."It's getting late",he said between breathes."We must go back to camp." The count than embark on a mad dash through the rotting, dying forest with an unconscious Joan in his arms._ Great Christ, this is a horrible situation! Surely the others had better luck..._

* * *

Back at camp

_...Or maybe not._

Saint-Germain was able to make it back to camp without further harm. He was greeted by a rag tag band of injured immortals. Machiavelli had a broken arm, Billy had fractured ankle, Scatty burned on one side of her face, Nicholas had a broken arm, Shakespeare was disoriented Niten had a concussion. They were all being attended to by the remaining unscathed immortals. "Francis! You're back!",called Sophie as she rushed over to him. Then she saw Joan in bis arms. "Oh,what happened?",asked Sophie genuinely concerned. "It was a heroic tale",was his only answer."She saved my life." "Oh, will she be alright?" Francis smiled weakly."Don't worry about Joan, Sophie. If you've known her for as long as I have, you would know that no injury of any kind is enough to stop her." Seeing the blank expression on her face, he added,"She'll be fine, soon."

"Oh, well you can just lay her down in that tent over there",said Sophie as she pointed to a large tent. Just after that, Josh came and announced,"All injured immortals return to your tents! Get some rest!" At his words, the injured immortals were all assisted back to their tents by the others. Francis carried Joan into the tent showed by Sophie and laid her down on an air-mattress that was there. Then Palamedes entered, supporting a disoriented and troublesome Shakespeare. He too, was set down on a mattress next to Joan.

Both men were solemnly silent as they watched their loved ones. Finally, Francis broke the silence by saying,"You know what, Palamedes? Jean Alencon was right. In every other matter, Joan is innocent...but in matters of war, and might I add, the safety of those dearest to her at stake, that is where her greatest strength is. And she has proven that today." Palamedes nodded in agreement."Yes, that is why I admire her so much as a soldier",he answered with the slightest hint of a Moorish accent."She has both honor and humility, which is rare to find both in a great warrior." Then there was silence again. "So, poor Will, huh?",remarked Francis. Palamedes rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep. Poor Will. I'm afraid that after this, he'll be traumatized of fishing poles."he added. Francis chuckled. "Well, yes, there is a good chance of that happening. But on the bright side, perhaps he could create a great play out of this." Palamedes grinned."I have no doubt that he will. So what about you? Would this be a great album or what?" Francis smiled cheekily."Well I do have an idea..."

He was about to explain his idea to Palamedes, when Josh's unmistakable voice rang out. "Emergency meeting!" The two men looked at eachother. Francis died deeply. "Guess we better get out there." Then he exited the tent with Palamedes right behind him. The soon joined the other immortals gathered around the fire. Josh and Sophie was standing with the rest of them sitting. "Okay",began Josh."So...today did not go as well as we planned." "Are you kidding!",exclaimed Virginia."Poor Billy's ankle is crushed!"

With those words, all of the immortals broke into boisterous conversations. It took an air-horn blast to make them quiet. "Everybody be quiet!" Seeing that Josh was damn serious, everyone of them got quiet and sat listening attentively like good little school children. Then Sophie spoke."I think they got the point Josh," as she took the air-horn away from Josh and hastily discarded it. Then she turned her attention back on the immortals. "Now, as you all can see, there have been some problems with plan A. So, when you all were out hunting in the woods, me and Josh went ahead and set up plan B." There was a shuffle of murmuring among the immortals when she said that. Then a wide grin broke upon her face. "So for plan B to work, do anyone have walky-talkies?" Confusion came upon the immortals as thy exchanged worried glances at on another. 'Do anyone have walky-talkies?",repeated Sophie. Finally, Aoife raised her hand. "Aoife, do you have walky-talkies?" She nodded quickly and reached into her bag for several of them. "Will this be enough?" "That will work",replied Josh.'For this plan to be successful, we need to have good communication. To make sure that all of this never happens again.", he added.

"Um...can you just tell us the plan, now?",asked Francis from the back. "Sure we are!",exclaimed Josh."Now everybody, huddle around." So all of the immortals gathered in closer to Josh and Sophie as the both of them explained their plan B to them.

* * *

Meanwhile...In Will and Joan's Tent

As a result from the air-horn blast, Will woke up...but is still disoriented. "Huh? Where am I?" Then he unwittingly picked up a hand mirror which just happened to be lying nearby. "Oh, hello there!", he said to his own reflection."Do I know you from somewhere? Oh that's right! You're that famous playwright, Jilliam Bakespeare!" So from there, he began to dabble on and on. "Mr. Bakespeare, I absolutely loved that play you wrote with the donkey, the Hamlet, and the poisoned apple, and the dream thingy. I also love that mustache of yours!" A small snore came from Joan and hit his ears. "Look Mr. Bakespeare! It's a bunny rabbit!",exclaimed Will ignorantly."Awww, to bad it doesn't have a mustache." A few seconds later he said,'I know! Lets draw one for it!" So he picked up a black marker which just also, happened to be nearby. He quietly and cautiously made his way towards the so-called 'bunny rabbit'. So with the help of the imaginary Mr. Bakespeare, Will drew a big'ol handlebar mustache on Joan's face. "There, isn't it so pretty?"

**Phew! Another chapter done with! So to make up for the late update, I made this an extra looong chapter. So yeah, camping with immortals can go that mush wrong. I don't recommend that you do it. :P I had to take some time off, because I am also working on another fanfic. So curse my actively imaginative, multi-tasking brain! Not really! I love my brain! **

**Well, at least nobody died...yet! DUN DUN DUN! LOL**

**BTW Jean Alencon was one of Joan's best friends among the French commanders. He really did say that about Joan at the Rehabilitation trial, which was after Joan's death.**

**So yeah, I'm not very good with epic fighting scenes, and I have a problem with coming up with words from the top of my head. I do know more words, but I don;t remember them.**

**And Will, Will, Will. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Drawing a mustache on Joan of Arc's face? Bad move, buddy. We'll all be at your funeral. Not really. :P**

**You know the drill! Read, review, follow. That's a tradition! :)**


	7. Day 4 Part 1 Mustache Bonanza

**So...this probably is my last chapter, but it depends on how much much I write. Anyways, glad to see you all enjoyed my fanfic. It makes me teary with joy after every new review. You guys are my inspiration. Without you guys, I'm nothing.(spiritually not physically) I also like to thank all of the Immortals for their fantastic performance in this little drama of mine. Especially my favorites, Joan, Saint-Germain, and Scathach and Will. *Immortals bow* *Applause***

**Now, don't cry! I know this is almost over, but I also have another fanfic uploaded. And I promise it will be longer. BTW Funny story, that little bonus chapter with Joan ****and Scatty wasn't supposed to be here. Yeah, it was supposed to go on my second one. Sorry for the inconvenience but its fixed now. I hope you all will enjoy the second one as much as this one. :**

*Yawn* Joan of Arc opened her eyes to the glare of morning sunlight. After rubbing her eyes, her visioned cleared to see William Shakespeare looking down on her. There was a big goofy smile on the playwright's round face. "Good morning, bunny rabbit!" Joan was confused and she didn't remember anything from last night."Huh? Will, what are you saying?" William continued to smile cheekily."Oh, me and here,was just about to play Go-Fish!" He then held up the mirror and deck of cards. "Care to join us?"

"Umm,Mr. Bakespeare ? Gold-Fish? No thanks,"said Joan, kind of creep out by now._ Boy, Will must have his head on something hard._ "Okay! Your lost!",exclaimed Will as he began to distribute the cards between him and ' '. "Uh, right! Have fun with...Mr. Bakespeare or whatever." Then she hastily left the tent. "Nice mustache, by the way!",called Will after her. _Must be another of his crazy hallucinations._

* * *

Joan exited the tent and went looking for Francis. She needed to know what happened last night. Since Scatty was the first immortal she saw, Joan asked her where Francis was. "Scatty! Where is Francis? I need to talk to him." Scatty noticed the new mustache that Will have drawn on her. She knew exactly who did it. "Francis? Yeah, he's somewhere by the fire, talking with Josh and Sophie",answered Scatty shakily as she was trying to keep from bursting into laughter. _Oh Will. If you wanted to die, then why not just jump off a cliff? _

"Thanks Scatty",said Joan,then she realized that Scatty was cracking up. "What's so funny?" Scatty immediately bit her tongue."Oh...it's nothing. Just that I remembered a joke...that Niten told me." "Okay. I would love to hear it. Tell me later." Then she began on her way to the campfire. On her way through the maze of tents and equipment, Joan noticed that many of the other immortals had been injured. Aoife took care of Niten's concussion, Perenelle and Nicholas's broken arm. "Damn it! That stupid bear played dirty and made me break my ankle!",complained Billy as Virginia tried to calm him down.

Virginia didn't have to, because the sight of Joan walking around with a mustache on her face was the perfect antidote. "You know, Virginia? My Gramps always told me that the best medicine is laughter",said Billy laughing. At first, Virginia didn't get it, but once he saw that big'ol mustache on Joan, she knew what he meant. Unbeknownst to Joan, the others were amused by the little 'masterpiece' drawn by Will. The sound of hammers against metals fell against Joan's ears and she followed it.

The sound took her a little away from the camp to where Josh and Sophie were overseeing the construction of a large metal cage. Francis greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek. "Joan, darling, how are you feeling? How is your head?" Joan was surprised."I feel fine, I think and my head-" She felt her head for a large gash just above the forehead. The wound have stopped bleeding, and the blood around it have crusted into an ugly, rusty color. "-Francis, what happened last night? How did I get this gash?",she asked urgently. But Francis was completely dazed by the sight of facial hair on Joan's petite face. "Hello! Earth to Francis! Answer my question",said Joan as she snapped her fingers in his face.

Francis slowly shook the feeling off and recovered. "Um, right! Maybe we should sit down and then I'll tell you." Joan nodded in agreement and allowed Francis to to lead her over to two chairs. Joan clasped her hands together."So what happened? Tell me all of it." Francis relaxed a little and cleared his throat before beginning."Okay, so we were hunting for the Gici Awas as the rest were, and then we were ambushed by the monster. It attacked me first, but-" "It attacked you?!",exclaimed Joan concerned. "Were you hurt? Did it bite or scratch you?" Francis laughed a little. "Calm down, Joan, nothing is wrong me. But I wasn't in trouble for long, because you came to my rescue."A grin came upon his lips at the blush that rose in Joan's cheeks."Really? I...I rescued you?" Francis nodded to confirm his words.

"But then how couldn't I remember it?",asked Joan. Francis's grin fell from his face and became grave."Well, you did managed to get it off of me, but your sword got stuck in it's back and you were holding on tight. It rammed you into a tree and knocked you unconscious." He then took a hold of her hand."Seeing your lifeless unmoving body there has been the most terrifying moment of my life. I was so afraid of losing you. It was the thought of losing you that gave me the strength and power to smite that bear with my aura." Joan grinned. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time I saved your butt. Lest we forget the time when you borrowed money from the Mafia." "Well how else was I going to pay for our engagement rings? I was going through...money problems at the time." They smiled together for a moment, before Francis burst out in hysterical laughter. Joan was alarmed."Francis! Why are you laughing!"

"Oh. Oh...it's just that, you have a ridiculous mustache on your face!" A flash of genuine shock flushed over Joan. "WHAT?!"She grabbed Saint-Germain's arm and looked at her reflection in the glass of his watch. "WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE!" Joan immediately bolted up and made a mad dash towards the camp. Realizing what she would do to Will, Francis ceased his laughter and ran after her. "Joan! Don't do anything that you might regret!"

"Oh boy",said Sophie to Josh."Will is in sooo much trouble." Josh nodded."I'm afraid so...oh well! Lets get back to Plan B shall we?" He then turned around and shouted,"Black Hawk! Make sure that you make enough of that throw-up remedy that talked about." "Yes, Marethyu!",answered Black Hawk as stood over a ceramic bowl mixing a concoction.

* * *

William Shakespeare, whose fate lies in the hand of the author of this story, stumbled out from his tent. One hand was holding a mirror, the other a black marker."Come on, ! Let's draw mustaches on everyone! Tally-Ho!",and they were off. Halfway through their trek, they caught sight of Joan. "Greetings, bunny rabbit! Rocking that 'stache by the way!" Joan was down-right mad, even madder than when she hears people swear and curse. "Shakespeare! I'm going to crush your Hamlet!" With those words, her aura flashed brightly and a full suit of medieval armor appeared. Joan unsheathed her long sword and continued on her rampage.

Suddenly, as if out of shock, Will's senses returned to him. He looked up again and was surprised to see Joan approaching him."Good morning, Joan!",he said cheekily."I see that someone has drawn a mustache on your face." Will then realized he was holding a marker. He gazed back and forth between Joan and the marker. _Dear God, oh no. _He then dropped everything and began running for his life! "Run! Sweet God of Mercy! The Maid of Orleans is charging upon us!" Seeing his cowardice, Joan immediately chased after him, sword in combat position."Come back here you Gondon!"

In his hasty retreat, Will tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. Joan jerked him up and pinned him against a tree, one arm behind his back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to draw a mustache on your petite face. Please be merciful!" Joan's face lightened up for a second."Oh, Will. I'm a saint and don't like violence all that much. But I'm also a seasoned veteran, and would use force when necessary." A savage smile formed on her lips as she implied more force onto his cried out in pain."Now, we will settle this the old-fashioned way. Say uncle!"

Feeling his arm about to give way, William decided that his honor was not as important as his life right now. "Fine! Uncle!",yielded Will."I said uncle! Now please let me go!" Satisfied, Joan released him. She was just dusting herself off, when Francis arrived out of breath."Now Joan, let's not...be too hasty now",he said between short breaths."Will was disoriented and didn't know any better." A light blush rose in Joan's cheeks and she put her hands on her hips. "Oh...so now you tell me",she muttered. Francis just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Will was tending to his sore arm."Ahhh...", he sighed relieved. Palamedes came and ministered to him. "Will! You're still alive, you bloody devil!",exclaimed Palamedes happily as he hugged him."That was one hell of a ride you had." Will struggled to free himself from Palamedes's hold. "Ugh, may we please not talk about it",shuddered Will."It's just...too painful." Palamedes acknowledged Will's request and did not press the matter. Will then began to head back to camp, nostrils flaring at the aroma of eggs and sausages."Come on, Pally. I'm starving!" A pained expression came upon Palamedes face."Don't. Call. Me. Pally." Will grinned and said innocently,"Oops. I forgot. Disoriented remember?" Palamedes became cheerful and fell into step alongside Shakespeare.

Francis and Joan gazed at eachother until Francis could no longer contain his laughter. Joan rolled her eyes and pushed him down in annoyance. "I'm going get some water to wash this off. I hope it's not permanent." Joan then headed back to camp. Francis just managed to get back on his feet. "Wait! Joan!",he called as he ran after her."If t's any consolation, that mustache really brings out your eyes!"

**Ok, so I guess this won't be the last chapter after all! I'm sure all of you are happy about that. So yeah, all Will had to do was say 'uncle'. I didn't want to give Joan a bad reputation as a 'playwright killer'... or any killer for that matter. But hey, Will had it coming...plus he's immortal.**

**Gondon-French term for English soldiers during the Hundred Years War. It was in refrence to the English's frequent use of the phrase, "Godamnit". The French had a lot of mispronounciations of English names. Or as I would like to call them, sore losers. Because they got beaten by a girl fair and square. ;)**

**BTW If you haven't notice, Plan B is simply to bring the Gici Awas to them, since going to it proved to be deadly. Although, now they have some pretty neat scars. They will lure the bear with a bait of fresh, juicy salmon. The salmon is going to be filled with an ancient Native American concoction, that will stun the Gici Awas and cause it to throw up the crystal. Gross, but original. I need the Gici Awas to be alive for the twist ending. :)**

**So yeah, until I can update another chapter, why not check out my new fanfic? I'm sure it will be as good as this one. Now go on, review! :)**


	8. Sorry!

**OK this story is discontinued until further notice. I understand that most of you, especially Guest who I very much appreciate, are upset, but I need to take some time off of this.**

**Let me just tell you that I have a VERY good reason for this. That reason is: I came up with a new and more awesome story! The Lost History of Scathach and Joan of Arc!**

**However, I promise that as soon as I'm done with it, I'll continue my camping story and end it once and for all! So I would highly recommend that you check out my other story. It's really amazing and features two of our most favorite and beloved characters! Peace!**

**Apology cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::) Please forgive me!**


End file.
